I Shagged a Weasley Twin
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: This is for LauRawrCat. I hope you like it. George/OC. Rated M for a reason


This is for LauRawrCat. I hope you like it. It is a smutty one-shot between her and George Weasley. The girl's name is to be Laura.

I Shagged a Weasley Twin.

"Morning Laura." The twins smiled at me as they past.

Morning George, Morning Fred." I smile back. They turn back to look at me and walk over.

"Why do you say George's name first?" Fred asked. He is a bit taller than George and his hair is a shade lighter. But the eyes are a dead give away if you pay attention. Fred's eyes are green as emeralds and George's are a beautiful crystal blue.

"I always have said his name first ever since I met the two of you in our first year. I do it because every one calls you Fred and George. I wanted to call you George and Fred." I smiled as George's eyes lit up.

"Makes sense to me." George smiled and winked at me. I felt my face flush a light red.

"Oh I see you like him better." Fred said in mock pain. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I didn't say that Fred, but sense you did I'm going to have to agree. I do like George more than I like you. He's funnier than you are and so much cuter." I giggle and look at George, who raises his eyebrows at me. I just wink at him and turn to his brother, who is standing before me with his mouth hanging open.

"Fred close your mouth you look like a cod fish." George snickers and Fred shuts his mouth.

"I cant believe you just said he was cuter than me. Everyone knows I'm the cute twin and the funny one." Fred said pouting. I just laugh at him and kiss his cheek.

"You are funny and cute but George is more so. That's why I have had a crush on him since the day I met you two." I whisper in his ear. Fred turns to his brother and smiles and I know I should not have told him.

"Georgie did you know miss Laura has a crush on you." Fred smiles as my face turns red again.

"Really you have a crush on me?" George asks looking at me. I nodded because I didn't trust myself not to tell him everything, from the crush to the naughty fantasies I have about him at night that I wish would come true every time I see him. He walks over and picks me up than carries me out of the common room and down the hall.

"George what are you doing?" I wonder not even bothering to try and get down.

"I'm taking you somewhere my brother cant bother us." He smiles down at me and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I see a door appear at the end of the hall and realize he is taking me to the room of requirement. When he walks inside there is nothing but a rather large bed in the center of the room, which is lit by candles.

"George this is beautiful." I smile at him as he sets me in the middle of the bed. He pulls his shirt off and pushes my knees apart so he can lay between them. I moan softly as he pushes against me.

"How long were you going to keep this from me?" He asks as he kisses my neck.

"I don't know, wanted to tell you but I never found the nerve. That feels so good." I moan as he presses a little harder and nibbles on my ear.

"So do you have naughty fantasies about me when you try to sleep at night?" He smiles against my collar bone as he decorates it with soft open mouthed kisses.

"Maybe, but I'm not telling you." I smirk as he licks the hallow spot between my collar bones.

"Tell me Laura, have you ever thought about me doing this to you?" He asks as his hand slides up my left leg and under my skirt. I shiver in delight as his finger tips trace my soaked panties.

"God yes, I think about this all the time. You having your way with me while I'm tied to the bed, or you ravishing me with your tongue." I cant stop the words from coming out of my mouth. He smiles at me and lets his fingers move under my panties.

"You're so wet and ready for me but tell me sweet little Laura do you want me." He growls in my ear causing my pussy to flood again. I moan a little louder as his fingers slip into me.

"Yes I want you." I growl as I nip his left ear. He slides his hand from my panties long enough to take them off of me along with my skirt. I run my fingers down his chest to the top of his jeans, which are a bit snug at the moment. I release the button and pull down the zipper than push his jeans from his hips so he is in only a pair of blood red boxers.

"Do you know how long I have wait for you to give me permission to shag you?" He asks as he pulls my shirt over my head.

"No I don't know, why don't you tell me." I smile and kiss his chest earning a low groan as my bra disappears.

"Since the day we met when we were eleven, I have waited to get my hands on you, now I'm not going to wait any longer. If you don't want to do this you better say so before I get my boxers off." He smiles and grabs the waist band of his boxers. I say nothing as he pulls them from his body. When I first see him I get a little worried. He is just so big and I have only been with two guys before.

"Please tell me you're not a virgin, cause I don't think I could handle hurting you." He says when he sees the worry on my face.

"I'm not a virgin George, its just the guys I was with before were a bit less gifted in that area." I smile at the relief on his face.

"I will be gentile but not for long. Once you adjust to me I'm going to ravish you." He smiles as he nudges me. I hold my breath as he slowly enters me. I whimper a little at the pain because it has been so long.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks worried.

"No, its just been a while." I smile and lift my hips causing him to groan and lay his forehead against mine.

"I cant hold back much longer Laura." He growls against my skin as I run my nails down his back.

"Don't hold back than, I can handle it George, I'm not that fragile." I whisper in his ear and feel his control slip away from him. As he pulls out of me I look up into his eyes and wrap my legs around his hips. When he finally slides back into my I sigh at the warmth I feel being in his arms. George leans down and kisses me as he pulls out and slams back into me causing me to arch my back against him.

"You are so tight, you naughty little witch." He growls as I tighten around him. He rocks his hips faster and grips my hips with his strong hands forcing me to raise against him.

"Oh George…I…love…you." I moan as he hits the right spot. I pull his lips to mine and tangle my fingers in his hair so he cant say anything. I move my hips harder against his causing him to groan. I keep my ankles locked but let my knees fall further apart so he hits my spot every time he drives into my pussy. I pull my lips from his to breath and it is just long enough for him to speak.

"I love you too Laura." He smiles and looks into my eyes. I feel myself reaching the edge and I tighten around him again. His grip on my hips tightens and I'm sure that I will have bruises later but I don't care. All I care about is he is holding me as he shags the hell out of me and that he told me he loved me. I kiss him again as my stomach tightens. His tongue slips passed my lips and teases mine as he slides his hand down my stomach and finds my clit. I shiver as his talented fingers dance across my clit.

"George…I'm gonna…ah…come soon." I growl as he nibbles the pulse in my neck. This encourages him and he moves harder against me causing me to arch and cling to his powerful shoulders. I feel his back tighten with his impending release and I lift my hips higher.

"Come for me my little witch." He growls in my ear causing my pussy to clench at the sound of his rough voice. I cant hold back any longer and I fall off the edge as he buries himself inside me. My orgasm shakes my whole body as it courses through me. I bite down where his shoulder and neck meet as the first waves crash over me.

"Oh don't…stop….please." I beg as I feel a second orgasm rising in me. He simply smiles and kisses me his fingers still running over my clit. George is shaking as he holds back his own release to let me find my second one.

"Bite me…please." I beg as I start tightening again. His sharp teeth dig into my shoulder and my world explodes once again. I feel George let go and his hot seed fills my aching pussy as he continues to rock against me. He pulls his teeth from my shoulder and kisses me slowly as he regains his breath. I sigh as he slides from me and lays down next to me, his arms going instantly around me and I snuggle into his chest.

"Did you really mean it when you said you love me?" He asks as I pepper his chest with kisses.

"Yes I ment it, I have loved you for sometime now." I smile up at him not returning his question for fear he only said it in the heat of the moment.

"Laura, I ment it when I said I love you. I promise you that I ment it. I would have told you sooner but I was scared." He confesses. I look up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"You were scared?" I ask him shocked. He nods and kisses me sweetly before pulling away and laying back on the pillows.

"I love you more than you know George." I smile at him and resume kissing his chest.

"As do I my little witch." He smiles as we drift off to sleep. I snuggle back against his side with my head on his chest over his heart and just before I fall into a dreamless sleep I think 'Wow, I shagged a Weasley twin.'

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and yes they do end up together thanks to Fred. Please R&R so I know I'm doing what I'm suppose to. I love all my readers who send me requests. Keep reading!


End file.
